If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Songfic] Martin, son of Mattimeo, and Grath Longfletch, contemplate the capture and death of loved ones...


A/N SPOILERS FOR PEARLS OF LUTRA!

SPOILERS FOR PEARLS OF LUTRA!

SPOILERS FOR PEARLS OF LUTRA!

Here I am, back again to write a depressing ficcy. I'm actually listening to the song 'If only tears could bring you back to me'. You know, the Tears of all Oceans and Martin's (the 3rd one, you know, Mattimeo's son) Abbot taken captive again.

Some of the lyrics don't go with the song, but please.... just go with it.

The lyrics after the written words by me. For instance - 'Grath's POV' ""Lyrics"" It has to do with Grath.

Lyrics in ""double quotations"" you get it.

Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Midnight Son's 'If only tears could bring you back to me' or Redwall. REALLY. Now read my super dismal ficcy! ::happy face::

(Begin If only tears could bring you back to me)

Grath sat on her small ketch in the middle of the ocean, bow close by. The waves bobbed up and down, and the otter's eyes shimmered with the suppressed emotions...

""How will I start

tomorrow without you here

Who's heart will guide me""

Grath blinked, and tears unshed stayed in her dark, sad eyes. Picking up her bow, she stroked it, slowly, thinking over how her whole holt had disappeared. Had it really only taken one night? One night to change her... life?

""Is it too late

Are you too far gone to stay?""

Martin of Redwall stared over the walls of his beloved Redwall Abbey, the moon shining over all of Mossflower. Somewhere his Abbot lie on some cold, bobbing ship that the captors had no mercy, at least. He could only hope that Viola Bankvole was safe too...

""What will I do

You know I'm only half without you""

The warrior bit his lip with his sharp teeth, then sank down emotionally, his heart sinking. His Abbot, when his parents had died not to long ago, supported him.

When an Abbeybeast had passed away with old age or sickness, the Abbot toke position and helped Martin through, no matter of the beast was a relative or not. Martin had felt affected whenever someone of his dearly loved Abbey which he protected had walked to the gates of the Dark Forest.

""If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way""

Grath gripped her bow tight suddenly, hate coursing through her. Curse though pearls that had killed her family, that ruined her life. Tears of all Oceans- the name suited them perfectly.

"" What would I do, what would I give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back to me...""

Grath shook her head, clearing her clouded thoughts. The searats would pay; her family would not accept it if she let them live.

She would not accept it.

""I'd cry an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Wings of emotion

Will carry you, I know they can""

Martin unsheathed his sword slowly, the scrape of the blade shrill against the still of the night. Looking at the shining blade, a face stared back at him... and yet it was not his. Old, weathered, yet kind and loving.

"Abbot Durral..." the mouse warrior murmured, a tear dropping onto the blade. Sliding off the smooth silvery blade, the drop splattered onto the sandstone Abbey battlements. There it shone, the moonlight casting its magical glow on the teardrop.

"I wish my tears... and the Tears of all Oceans... were enough to bring you back from across the seas... but I can tell it will not be that easy..."

""Just light will guide you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you will be drifting

Into the arms of your true north""

Grath dipped her bow into the sea water, sloshing it around so the moonlight danced in the swirly depths of the dark water. Normally, the water would shift itself to reflect Grath's face, smiling on the shores of her holt.

Now, the face was sad but hardened by hate. The only part of her that showed true emotion was the drip of water that sounded a second after the otter blinked.

""Look into my eyes

And you will see a million tears gone by

And still..."

Grath hastily wiped her paw across her face, the tears wet on her furred paw. Looking back into the water, the face of her family looked back, their faces serene...

""They're not dry""

Martin silently slid off the battlements, his paw sheathing the sword. He strightened up, smearing his tears across his face. Stepping down the stairs and entering the Great Hall, he stopped and saw the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Looking closely, he noticed something shiny next to the mouse's orbs...

Was it a drop of water?

""If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What would I do, what would I give

If you returned to me someday

Somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back to me...""

Grath swept her paw in the depths of the water, deep. A sudden urge pushed her, and the otter dived sleekly into the dark water. Wriggling deeper into the watery depths, something pulled her...

""I hold you close

And shout the words I've only whispered before

For one more chance, for one last dance

There's nothing that I would not give and more""

Grath swam deeper, her eyes suddenly spotting light...

Was that a mirage of her family at the bottom?

""If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What would I do, what would I give""

Martin of Redwall reached up, and wiped the tear from Martin's face. "I'll bring back the Abbot," he said, almost fiercely. "I'll do it, Martin!"

""If you returned to me someday

Somehow, some way""

Grath burst through the water, pawing at the otters... and yet when she reached it, the mirage was really a clump of seaweed.

And yet... she believed she had seen her family, Holt Lutra.

"If my tears could bring you back to me...""

(End If my tears could bring you back to me)

A/N How was that for the sadness factor?

I know it was entirely depressing and all, but I hope no one has stole my idea.

Review please!


End file.
